priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Check Game
Check Game is a pricing game where contestants write an amount of a check in an attempt to win a cash award and a prize. Created by former producer Roger Dobkowitz, where the game was originally called "Blank Check". Gameplay The contestant is asked to write an oversized check for an amount that they think, when added to the price of the prize, will total between $7,000 and $8,000 (inclusive). If the sum of the two amounts totals within that range, the contestant wins both the prize and the cash; if the amount falls outside of the desired range, the contestant loses the game and the check is voided, with "VOID" stamped onto the check. The contestant is given the check they wrote to keep as a souvenir whether they win or lose. Bob Barker has jokingly mentioned that staff members often find voided checks in garbage cans outside the studio. Notes Check Game is known for contestants becoming confused by the rules. Several contestants have attempted to write the check for amounts over $5,000 and several contestants have attempted to write on the game board's eggcrate displays (though this is typically edited out in most episodes). While these difficulties might appear to endanger Check Game's status in the active game rotation, the confusion has become something of an inside joke over the years. Former Price Is Right host Bob Barker once stated that it is actually one of the reasons he enjoys the game. Contestants playing this game are commonly asked if they know the rules and, if so, are then asked to explain them. Drew Carey, in a similar vein to the "Ezekiel Barker" running gag on the Barker's Bargain Bar pricing game, implies that the show has been using the same (magic marker) quill pen since 1872, 1873 or other (less frequently used) 19th-century years. The game has used a magic marker designed to intentionally resemble a quill pen, complete with the quill feather. The checks used are not legal checks. As noted above, the checks are given to contestants as souvenirs, win or lose. Each bears the same check number (4620 while Bob Barker hosted the show and 1133 since Drew Carey has taken over), the show's logo, the signature of the current host, the contestant's name in the "PAY TO THE ORDER OF" field, the prize name in the "MEMO" field and the invalid date of "TODAY, 19/20NOW". History The original name of Check Game was Blank Check. The game began using its current name on January 29, 1987 upon the threat of a copyright infringement lawsuit from Barry & Enright Productions, who had produced a game show called Blank Check. The suit is rumored to have stemmed from a playing in which Bob Barker said, "I wish Goodson-Todman would get a game show called Blank Check, find someone else to host it, and get me a new game!" The original think music was borrowed from Range Game; Check Game began using its current music cue (also used for Cover Up and Make Your Move) in 1988. From the game's inception until February 3, 1989, the winning range was $3,000 to $3,500. From February 3, 1989 through July 17, 2008 the winning range was $5,000 to $6,000. Check game increased the range on September 23, 2008. The winning range was $7,000-$8,000. Check Game was not played after May 14, 2009 until returning on June 20, 2013, with an all-new look, complete with new monitors replacing the eggcrate displays. The new displays are dark green, and if it's ruled a loss, the 3 displays turn red; if it's ruled a win, the 3 displays flash a bright green. Pictures Blank Check and Check Game Blank Check.jpg|Here it is as Blank Check. Check Game.jpg|Here it is again, now known as Check Game. $6000 Check Game Win.jpg|During the show’s 27th season, history was made. The contestant became the first to win every dollar possible! (He went on to win both showcases.) Check Game Returns Newcheckgame1.png|Welcome home, Check Game! First time this pricing game appeared on the current turntable used since September 2009. Newcheckgame2.png|With a new look comes a new price tag with the game's name on it (ala Most Expensive) Newcheckgame3.png|And here's the new look for the check too. Newcheckgame4.png|As with the case with two other games last year (Bonus Game and Grand Game), we have a built-in monitor in the New Check Game. And a new font too. Newcheckgame5.png|Sadly, the contestant that day did not win the Check Game. She came up just a little short. A (Near-Perfect) Check Game win from 2013 TPIR (11-18-13) - Check Game 1.jpg|But here's a better event. This contestant wrote a check for $2,600. Actual retail price of the prize is... TPIR (11-18-13) - Check Game 2.jpg|$5,399... Note the price part is now gold. It was blue when it started. TPIR (11-18-13) - Check Game 3.jpg|for a total of... TPIR (11-18-13) - Check Game 4.jpg|$7,999! TPIR (11-18-13) - Check Game 5.jpg|WON IT BY ONE DOLLAR! TPIR (11-18-13) - Check Game 6.jpg|THIS CONTESTANT IS EXCITED SHE WON! YouTube Videos A perfect playing of Check Game(January 4, 1999) Derrick Ferree plays Check Game The Return of Check Game from 2013 First Check Game win of the new set Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:1-Prize Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:Must be in the Range to Win Category:Home Base Pricing Games